Alfabet, Untukmu
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Kumpulan drabble cinta antara puzzle dan manusia. Various pair. Canon. R&R?


**Alfabet, Untukmu**

Phi Brain – Kami no Puzzle © Yoshiki Togawa

(vairous pair, romance/general, T, canon)

_-Review me. Favorite me. Criticize me. Flame me. That's what fanfics are made for. And I do not take any advantage for making them-_

.

.

.

**K untuk Kaito**

Pemuda dengan goggle itu memandang Kenja Puzzle yang baru saja runtuh di belakang punggungnya. Lengah sedikit saja, gelar almarhum mungkin sudah tersemat di depan namanya. Namun, hati Kaito tetap tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk berhenti menyelesaikan puzzle pencabut nyawa tersebut.

"Bukan puzzle yang salah, namun orang yang ada di baliknya. Justru aku sedang menyelamatkan puzzle-puzzle tersebut agar mereka terlepas dari tangan-tangan yang tidak bertanggungjawab."

**N unuk Nonoha**

Apa Kaito tak merasa, kalau sepasang mata coklat itu selalu memandangnya? Memperhatikan setiap detil wajahnya setiap pemuda itu menyelesaikan puzzle, Nonoha yang memiliki kemampuan fotografis jelas hapal semuanya. Ditambah dengan pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun bersama dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu, Nonoha seharusnya sudah bosan dengan Kaito dan puzzlenya.

Namun, kenyataan kadang berbanding terbalik dengan perkiraan.

"AAAAH! Puzzle sialan! Kaito sialan!"

Sudah bertahun-tahun pula, Nonoha tak bosan untuk menyelesaikan rubik mini yang selalu berayun-ayun di tas sekolahnya, satu-satunya pemberian dari Kaito. Oh ayolah, bagaimana bisa ia menarik perhatian sang maniak puzzle itu jika menyelesaikan rubik kecil itu saja Nonoha tak bisa?

**G untuk Gammon**

Apakah mungkin jika pemuda hardcore dan hobi bertengkar dengan Kaito itu merasakan cinta?

"Ehm... aku belum pernah melihat Gammon-niichan membawa gadis ke rumah sih... terkadang aku juga sering menggoda Niichan kalau ia sudah keasyikan nonton siaran ulang Queen of Puzzle. Maksudku, ayolah! Meskipun Niichan penggila puzzle –dan kuakui kalau Elena Himekawa memang cantik –tapi tidak mungkin, kan, menonton Puzzle Monster juga? Itu kan, kartun untuk anak-anak! Aku tahu pasti kalau Niichan tidak suka dengan kartun semacam itu!" gerutu Miharu sambil meletakkan (baca: membanting) piring bekas makan malam ke bak cuci piring. Untung volume suara gadis berambut hitam itu tidak sampai ke ruang keluarga, tempat dimana TV dan Gammon bersemayam.

**C untuk Cubic**

Ruangan sang jenius itu tampak berantakan, seperti biasa. Beberapa komputer yang menyala sekaligus di meja, tumpukan buku-buku yang penuh dengan coretan rumus, benar-benar khas Cubic. Namun bukannya mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting, bocah mungil itu justru menonton sesuatu pada layar yang terbagi menjadi delapan kotak. Salah satu layar pada kotak tersebut menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tersiram oleh shower.

"Cubic-kun?"

Buru-buru Cubic menutup tayangan CCTV yang ada di komputernya, lalu menjawab panggilan Souji yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan nada gugup. "A-ada apa, Jikukawa-senpai?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengabarimu kalau... Cubic-kun, mengapa ada darah di hidungmu?"

**A untuk Anna**

Kuas itu melenggang dengan anggun di atas kanvas putih, garis demi garis yang tercipta perlahan-laan membentuk sebuah lukisan. Meskipun warna dan tema yang digunakan berbeda-beda, namun obyek yang selalu menjadi penghuni kanvas tersebut selalu sama. Deretan lukisan yang berjejer sampai mengelilingi ruangan Anna sudah menjadi bukti nyata.

Wajah dirinya dan teman-temannya yang paling berharga, semuanya tak luput dari tangan dingin sang pemuda berambut panjang.

**S untuk Souji**

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak terpilih menjadi Phi Brain?"

"Jawab aku!"

"Orpheus!"

Gelang kuningan itu hanya tertawa padanya, lalu dengan suara menggelegar, ia menjawab,

"Karena kau tak memiliki hati saat memecahkan puzzle. Kau hanya ingin meraih prestasi tertinggi."

Souji terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Lengan kanan itu sampai sekarang masih belum dilingkari oleh gelang yang sangat diinginkannya.

**R untuk Rook**

"Bishop, dulu aku merasa bodoh sekali."

Pemuda berambut hitam yang masih mengetik laporan mengenai POG hanya membalas seperlunya, namun tatapannya masih terpaku pada layar. "Apa maksud Anda, Rook-sama?"

"Saat aku dikuasai oleh Orpheus, aku sangat posesif terhadap Kaito. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Freecell, meskipun masa lalu kita beda."

"Hal itu sangat wajar, Rook-sama, mengingat pemakai gelang Orpheus tidak dapat menggunakan akal sehat dan hanya bergantung pada nafsu semata," jelas Bishop, meskipun pemuda berambut putih itu sudah tahu alasannya. Tapi mengapa hal seperti ini diungkit lagi?

"Masalahnya... sampai sekarang keposesifanku terhadapnya masih belum berkurang."

**E untuk Elena**

Dengan kuas _blush on_ yang masih digosokkan di pipi dan lipstik yang masih dipulas di bibir, pikiran Elena sedang tidak ada di ruang tata rias untuk syuting berikutnya. Meskipun para penata rias itu tahu, namun mereka tetap saja membiarkan sang aktris melamun. Justru pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlalu mengorek isi hati akan membuat mood-nya rusak.

Namun satu hal yang mereka tahu: sebuah buku puzzle karya Chido Setsu terbuka di pangkuan sang gadis berambut lavender.

**F untuk Freecell**

Nama di nisan putih itu sudah memudar, namun Freecell masih bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Sejelas kenangan pemuda berambut putih itu terhadap ibunya yang hanya bisa mengasuh selama sepuluh tahun saja. Kebencian yang dipendam oleh Freecell terhadap ketidakkonsistenan sikap Solitia perlahan-lahan luntur setelah mengetahui kenyataan, terganti oleh sikap penyesalan dan meratapi tragedi Orpheus yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya.

**.**

**Solitia**

**1985 - 2010**

**.**

Setangkai lili putih menemani tidur panjang sang ibu.

**P untuk Pinochle**

Pinochle menatap bocah berambut putih itu dari bawah tangga, seakan tahu pasti apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Tentu saja, berita tentang Solitia yang meninggal sudah menyebar di Crossfield Academy karena sakit, namun alasan pasti mengapa ibu Freecell bisa sakit parah, hanya pemuda berambut hijau itu yang tahu. Lebih istimewanya lagi, Freecell sendiri yang memberitahu kalau ibunya sakit karena ia sakit hati. Plus, informasi tambahan kalau ia sakit hati karena seorang jenius bernama Daimon Kaito tidak menepati janjinya untuk bermain puzzle bersama.

_Yeah, friendzone is sucks._

**D untuk Doubt**

Jam tujuh lebih tiga malam. Jari-jari itu mengetuk-ketuk meja makan, menahan perasaan kesal agar tidak membuncah ke permukaan. Untung saja musik klasik yang diputar di restoran mewah ini sedikit mengurangi keresahan, namun tak benar-benar mengilangkan faktor utama kalau seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggunya belum datang.

"Kurasa terlambat tiga menit sudah membuatmu tidak sabar, iya kan?"

Mata Doubt membulat, seakan-akan ia baru melihat wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya. Seragam Orpheus Order yang biasa telah berganti oleh gaun merah, sewarna mawar yang selalu tersemat di rambut putihnya. Selaput tipis makeup menghiasi wajahnya, dan harum mawar yang merasuk semakin menambah nilai plus bagi Mizerka.

"Hm, sudahlah. Akan kubuat perkecualian jika bukan pertemuan resmi anggota Orpheus Order."

Wanita berambut putih itu terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Doubt yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

**M untuk Melancholy**

"_Nee, nee_, Klondike-sama, mengapa Anda mau repot-repot membuatkan mereka gelang Orpheus palsu? Cari saja anak-anak Phi Brain asli, seperti aku. Kami benar-benar jenius luar-dalam seningga pantas mengenakan gelang ini, bukan hanya manusia biasa yang butuh pemicu seperti gelang palsu," ujar Melancholy saat melihat pria setengah baya itu sibuk dengan para ilmuwan di laboratorium. Untuk menambah rasa kekaguman dari anggota Orpheous Order yang memandang mereka berdua, gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, semata-mata hanya untuk memperlihatkan kalau hanya miliknya yang asli di dalam ruangan ini. Bahkan sang penggagas utama acara ini juga tidak seberuntung Melancholy dalam memperoleh kehormatan untuk mengenakannya.

"Sudahlah, Melancholy, daripada kau terus menggangguku, bagaimana kalau kau keluar dan mencari anak-anak Phi Brain asli seperti yang kau inginkan? Kudengar di Crossfield Academy banyak murid yang jenius," jawab Klondike sambil tersenyum, meskipun hatinya dongkol setengah mati ketika ketidakmampuannya menjadi seorang Phi Brain diungkit-ungkit di depan banyak ilmuwan seperti ini.

**M untuk Mizerka**

"Maafkan aku atas semua yang pernah kulakukan waktu itu."

Ekspresi mengantuk Anna berubah menjadi terkejut saat melihat wanita berambut putih itu sudah berada di hadapannya, membungkuk dalam-dalam demi mengakui kesalahannya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu kembali menggosok matanya, setengah berharap kalau Mizerka yang berubah baik ini masih menjadi mimpinya yang tersisa. Anna baru saja berangkat ke alam mimpi tiga jam yang lalu karena melukis, jadi ketika ia disodori permintaan maaf oleh 'musuh'nya, tentu saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menjawab.

"Uhh... oke?"

"Terima kasih. Titip salam untuk Eve."

Blam. Pintu ditutup. Saat Anna berbalik, otaknya baru sepenuhnya sadar atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

Hasil stress author setelah dirajam oleh UAS /plak. Aslinya sih mau dibuat A-Z, tapi sudah terlalu mainstream (padahal males mikir tiap prompt tiap alfabet *dibuang). Makanya saya buat panjang, kalo tiap alfabet kan paling nggak nyampe 10 kalimat gitu. Ini aja saya juga nggak ngitung tiap karakter dapet berapa words, random semua. Ada yang panjang, dan ada yang pendek (kenapa berasa kayak lagu gini ._.)

Betewe, meskipun total ceritanya cuma 1200 words, tapi ngerjainnya lumayan lama, lho, soalnya saya dipaksa buat mendalami karakteristik **semua **tokoh dan dimasukkan kedalam 1 fanfic. Biasanya kan saya Cuma fokus sama karakter utama, nah ini kebagian semua. Dan ada sedikit fanservice, setelah dapet banyak inspirasi dari tumblr ^^ terima kasih banyak untuk **Saint-Chimaera** yang udah ngasih tau saya~ sekaligus fangasm bareng wwwwww. Oh, sama harap-harap cemas menunggu season 3, apa ada bishie berambut putih yang keluar nanti, hehe :P

Review?

**PS:** selamat 12-12-12! Publish tanggal cantik nih XD/


End file.
